Wild Chaos
by KhaosOmega
Summary: When a pregnant Summer is taken hostage by a new Vexus member, nine XQ agents set out to save her. Rated T for suggestive stuff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That luxury belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Incorporated, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the release.

**Wild Chaos**

"Ace, are we there yet?" one mystery agent asked what looked like the leader of the group. Ace shook his head, saying "Not yet. And that's my line ya just used there, DB."

The mystery group consisted of nine people. All of them were wearing full hooded cloaks marked with a gold X near the right shoulder. Ace was leading the group, his hood bigger than the rest to hide three green spikes in back and the brim of a baseball cap in front. DB looked like the smallest of the group, appearing to only be 4'6; the others were at least 6'.

'_Good thing Deuce didn't take off at her true speed this time around.'_ thought Ace. Deuce was a lot faster than the rest of them, but one of them was now getting close to rivaling Deuce in that department. Fifteen minutes passed after this thought when the group landed at their destination, arriving via flight. They found a mysterious entity blocking their way to a critical point, a being with the Team Vexus logo, a purple stylized v, on her front. This had to be Theta, the new member; she had taken over the top spot on the Vexus Aggression Meter after a confrontation with the Amethyst Angel had allowed for the newest Nova Legend's ascent to occur.

"So, there's nine of ya. I was anticipatin' more were comin'." Theta told the group. One of the members quickly threw off her cloak and charged at Theta, revealing a platinum-haired girl around somewhere in her early twenties.

"OY, 07M, i told ya we need to use stealth. This is the twelfth time i've heard they've taken someone hostage and as they're onto DB's option now this is our best way to get 'em. Z29 decided to come along after realizing who the hostage was." Ace yelled at the platinum-blonde. 07M, an OZ-native agent named Rosalina, was quite annoyed with Theta for constantly framing her two friends during a Vexus scheme led by Alpha.

"Sorry, Ace, bit jumpy today." After clearing out Theta the group did a lot of searching. After three hours they finally found the hostage. One of the girls in the group rushed to her, pulling off her hood as she got close.

"Hang in there, Summer, we'll get you out of there." the girl, a blonde with amethyst highlights in her hair, told the brunette Ranger. Summer looked about fifteen, three years younger than the blonde she recognized by voice.

"Vexon?" Summer was surprised to see her Zeta Ranger ally, Rochelle (codename Vexon). The two girls first met, Vexon fully cloaked, after the blonde had rescued the young Ranger from someone who had tried to rape her. They were in Oblivia, the region the two had traveled trying to stop the Pokemon Pinchers seven months prior.

There was some rustling in a nearby bush, and Theta reappeared. A purple-haired man was with her.

"You again, Purple Eyes?" Rochelle yelled at Theta's ally. Turning to Summer she added "i thought we sorted him out on that last encounter." At this, the fight was on. Two of the other hooded members threw their cloaks off, one of which was the blunette DB. The other was a seventeen-year-old girl with long wine-red hair. Linking their right hands wiht Rochelle's, the three channelled their energy into the linked point, merging into one in a flash of light. The resultant fusion warrior pulverized the two effortlessly, grabbing Theta by the throat and telling her to not try the hostage trick again. Police officers quickly took the former Pokemon Pincher admin into custody as Theta took off.

"Who the heck was that girl you three fused into?" Summer asked Rochelle once the one fused warrior became three individual girls.

"XQ's new ultimate weapon, Zelikarin. Combined power level among the fusees of ten trillion, allowing for use of Infinity Burst. Me, Dawn - the blunette who helped ya stop that plan on me Alpha triggered when Team Vexus only had three members - and a new OZ-native ally, the Amethyst Angel - she's the one with wine-red hair, just so ya know - first fused against a seven-girl Team Vexus, leveling them in reverse-codename order."

Once they had reached Cocona Village they bumped into Alpha. Something didn't seem right - her tummy was out a little bit, indicating she was pregnant. Ace was the first to respond, taking off his hood in the process.

"Man, that confrontation with 07GA must've really wrought a change in her if she actually wanted this pregnancy." Ace said; Alpha had been pregnant three times before, all by the same person. He then turned to 07GA, saying "Ya made a right move for the number of Nova Legends increasing by breaking her Jet Detector in that skirmish." It had been that skirmish that allowed the XQ captain to get enough of a glimpse of Alpha's secret weapon she wanted to hide from him - a Shadow Squirtle -to set off his Final Trigger. Rochelle, however, noticed a similar bluge in Summer.

"What did Team Vexus do to ya?" she asked the Ranger, who told her that she had been pregnant since before she was taken hostage. Confused, Rochelle asked how it had happened, to which Summer said her male ally Ben had been the one to cause it four months prior - she had since become engaged to him, despite being only fifteen. In the world of Pokemon fifteen was the age for starting infatuations.


End file.
